User blog:FossilsDaDaDa/My First Anniversary Blog
Hey there, folks, it's me again. As you may have guessed from the title, it has been, officially, one year since I first joined this site. And what a year it’s been...fanfiction, contests, laughter, tears, randomness, writer’s bock, more fanart than I can count, and a strangely sentient baseball named Baron. But I forgot the most important part: You guys. Yes, you, And you to. If you are reading this, and have, in some way, interacted with me since I got here, I am talking to you. You, I am guessing you are wondering, why I gathered you here today, to this unusually long blog. Well, it’s an interesting story. But to tell it, I gotta go back. Way back... To begin, imagine me before joining this place, last year. Can’t picture it? Well, that only makes sense, you haven’t met me in real life and most likely never will :P. Allow me to elaborate: I was most certainly ‘’not’’ the budding author I am today. Heck, I wasn’t even an author. I was just a kid who loved Phineas and Ferb, usually drew dragons in her spare time, and, if she ever did write, it was for school purposes only. Now, I’d been on the canon wiki a while, and some of you multi-wiki-affiliated folk had been encouraging me to join fanon. I did think about it, but I never really, seriously considered joining. Then it happened: I got an 8th grade English assignment. Now, now, I know what you’re thinking: “Now how does Fossy getting an English assignment have anything to do with this place?” Well, have a bit of patience, and I will explain. The assignment I had been given, though time-consuming, quite simple: Outline and write a short story. So I thought “A short story, huh? Hmm...well, I have been tossing a few ideas around in my head about...well that can’t work, it’s only one character, the teacher won’t let me...eh, what the heck I’ll ask her anyway.” As you may have guessed, I am referring to Jessie. I’d actually been thinking about her for months before this assignment came, but at that time, it was just another little plan that would probably come and go in a snap, like that hippogryph I came up with when I was 11 (Weird story there). I really didn’t expect her to get much further than a few very very rough sketches in my now-falling-appart old drawing journal and a rough idea of a personality. But when that assignment came, the possibility of using a character I’d already used instead of making one from scratch was too tempting to pass. And guess what? Against my suspicions, the teacher said fanon material was perfectly fine. So, a few weeks later, First Contact was written, and and I was given an A for it. So, now feeling quite good about myself, as good grades tend to make me, my thoughts returned to fanon. I was thinking: “Eh, what the heck, I’ll go on there and add this. I might get a nice comment, maybe two. Whatever, it’s never gonna catch on.” Good gravy, was I wrong... Over the next couple of months, everything was given a re-boot. I started meeting people and making friends. I started getting more ideas and writing my stories. I even transformed my Phineas and Ferb art-drawing from a meager activity I only did once a month into a hobby that I do on a nearly daily basis. Before long, my skills in both writing and drawing had skyrocketed. Then, quite recently actually, I made a decision that hopefully will stick with me well into adulthood: I decided that, someday, I’m going to become an author. A real author, one who signs autographs and sits at her desk every day after work working on her next rough draft while a cat tries to get her attention and signs books at bookstores to a jittery line of fans. And, thus far, that dream has only gotten stronger. So, why does this all have something to do with you? Because every step of the way, from the very hour I joined this site, you guys were there for me. Whenever I felt like I couldn’t write crap if I wanted, even if I didn’t directly say it, you guys were there to tell me otherwise. Whenever I was faced with a writer’s block that seemed impossible to breach, you guys were there to help inspire me. And even if I simply needed a hug, you guys were there to help me feel better. If it weren’t for you, I probably would’ve given up and quit after my first took-a-week-to-write story and probably never bothered to write again. In short, if it weren’t for you guys, I’d never have discovered I was a writer. Ever. So, here’ the least I can give you back: With everything from Narutards to Bronies kept in consideration, I couldn’t have asked for a better fanbase, or for better friends, than you guys. It’s real cliche, but I seriously doubt I’m exaggerating when I say you guys changed my life. Even if I never do become an author, you still did. No, scratch that, you already have. ...Wow, now that was a long blog. Well, if you managed to read all the way to the end, then thanks. I love you guys. Seriously, you’re awesome. :) Okay, I got some homework to do. Fossy, is out, peace. Category:Blog posts